Semiconductor devices, such as power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and other such devices including diodes, are sometimes used in stressful applications that exceed the maximum operating requirements imposed by a device manufacturer. For example, as a way to reduce cost, a lower-rated (and typically cheaper) semiconductor device component may be used in a system that regularly exceeds the maximum rating of the component. A stressful operating environment may damage or degrade the component and may eventually cause the component to permanently fail. When a component fails, the failed component may undergo failure analysis.
In order to adequately perform analysis of a failed or damaged component, it may be desirable to understand the operating conditions of the component from the time leading up to, and during a failure. For example, one of the most common stress conditions that may lead to a failed semiconductor device is an overvoltage that exceeds the maximum rated voltage of the device (e.g., between the Drain and Source or Collector and Emitter) and causes a junction of the device to break down. While sonic components can often withstand the high power dissipation that may occur as a result of such an overvoltage condition for a short amount of time, eventually prolonged or repeated exposure to an overvoltage may cause permanent damage (e.g., according to the Wunsch-Bell breakdown characteristic of the device). When a device is undergoing failure analysis, it may not always be clear from visual inspection and/or other evidence about its failure, whether such an overvoltage occurred, which may result in an improper or misdiagnosed failure.